Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces
Derpy is not the only pony known for making silly faces. Characters in Friendship is Magic also tend to contract this common symptom during strange occurrences, or sometimes intentionally. Season one Twilight,SpikeDerp S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie making a derp face S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Cloud Kicker weird face S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Snips derping S1E6.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Lyra Heartstrings excited S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Berryshine's disgust S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|Suited For Success Twilight with lazy eyes S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png|Stare Master Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers AngryDog S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Twilight struggling to keep secrets S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color BaffledBraeburn S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Funny face RD S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof The sonic rainboom startles filly Rarity S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles AwokenSpike S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|Party of One Fluttershy shouts Come out! S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Lying Applejack S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 EVIL Discord S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Clock is ticking S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Twilight Derp S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Rarity attempts to suppress her anger S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Owlowiscious Change 5 S02E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! VeryScared S02E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rarity with lazy eyes S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie!!! S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve SurprisedBGPonies S02E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie wanting to use a restroom S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Cheerilee is high S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie feeling sick with neck twisted S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie Cranky that's gotta hurt S02E18.png|A Friend in Deed Like whatever S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png|It's About Time Rainbow Dash dazed 2 S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy CMC spinny head S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Pinkie Pie "We have to protect 'MMMM'!" S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Rarity'sFirstDerp1 S02E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Shining Derp spell S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Twilight levitating the quills S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Applejack panic S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Pinkie Pie big gasp 3 S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Trixie jaw drop S3E05.png|Magic Duel Scootaloo scared face S3E06.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Pinkie makes Rainbow Dash go Derp S3E07.png|Wonderbolt Academy Apple Bloom seeing stars S03E08.png|Apple Family Reunion Rainbow Dash cross eyed dazed S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Discord surprised S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Spike feeling dizzy S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Shining Armor nauseated face S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Twilight "everything's NOT going to be fine" S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Pinkie Pie imagining her dream about frosting S4E1.png|Without any context, Pinkie's expression here could be taken in a wrong way. Twilight worried while flying 2 S4E01.png|Twilight, still being her usual self. Twilight worried while flying up 3 S4E01.png Fluttershy "very, very worried!" S4E01.png| Twilight dizzy from flying S4E01.png|Books! Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight with robe and scepter S4E02.png|That scepter will never become an overused meme. Right? Castle Mane-ia Spike burps out a letter from Celestia S4E03.png Rainbow Dash scared in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png Applejack scared in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png Fluttershy hugging Rarity S4E03.png|Don't hug Rarity too hard, Fluttershy. Rarity gasping S4E3.png Applejack dizzy derp S4E03.png Rock clonks Rarity on the head S4E03.png Applejack frightened expression S4E03.png Rarity frightened expression S4E03.png Fluttershy shrieks in horror S4E03.png Pinkie Pie pops in the middle S4E03.png Pinkie Pie "most daring pony!" S4E03.png Daring Don't Chicks flying in circles on Rainbow Dash's head S4E04.png Rainbow Dash hiding S4E04.png|Rainbow, you're creeping me out... Flight to the Finish Ms. Harshwhinny "thank you" S4E05.png|This is just one of the many faces Ms. Harshwhinny makes during the beginning of the episode. Ms. Harshwhinny "you ponies will form teams" S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny about to explain rules S4E05.png Rainbow Dash "when she was a little filly" S4E05.png|Stop it! We had enough weird expressions for one day! Ms. Harshwhinny "hmph!" S4E05.png|U mad, Harshwhinny? Scootaloo falls on the stage S4E05.png Apple Bloom accidentally hits Sweetie Belle S4E05.png|"Ahm just so tired..." Power Ponies Spike calling the Mane-iac insane S4E06.png|Cuckoo cuckoo! Spike struggling S4E06.png Mane-iac "mane-raising experience" S4E06.png|"Well, this has been quite the mane-raising experience." Henchpony 'My hair!' S4E06.png|"My hair!" Bats! Rarity "that's not Fluttershy" S4E07.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' Pinkie Pie wide grin EG.png Applejack "not a real word" EG.png Twilight screams after becoming a human EG.png Twilight looking at her leg EG.png Twilight touches her nose EG.png|Simon says...put your hands on your nose! Twilight about to scream again EG.png Twilight gasp of shock EG.png Fluttershy wide eyes EG.png|WAFFLES!! Fluttershy eyes darting around EG.png Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png|BACKHAND!! Twilight nervously bites her lip EG.png Balloon deflating in Pinkie's face EG.png Applejack spit take EG.png Snips talking "in Equestria" EG.png|"Did someone just...compare ME to Gary Oak!?" Rarity dismisses Pinkie Pie EG.png Pinkie Pie losing her temper EG.png Twilight Sparkle smear campaign 2 EG.png|Duck face!! *Quack* Twilight Sparkle smear campaign 3 EG.png Twilight Sparkle smear campaign 4 EG.png Main 4 speechless EG.png Twilight Sparkle uh-oh face EG.png Twilight Sparkle mortified EG.png Rarity blushing EG.png Spike in love EG.png Pinkie Pie "hands up now" EG.png|Silly Pinkie Pie. Your not a cat Pinkie Pie shouts through the megaphone EG.png Pinkie Pie big "what?!" 1 EG.png Pinkie Pie big "what?!" 2 EG.png Pinkie Pie huge smile EG.png|Squee! Twilight jaw hanging open EG.png Spike jaw hanging open EG.png Rarity freak out "he can talk?!" EG.png|Hey Rarity, Lily just called! She wants her face back! Fluttershy big smile EG.png Rarity speechless EG.png|Gah? Pinkie Pie giddy and messy EG.png Fluttershy scared eyes EG.png|Is that a...rhino!? Main 5 in Pinkie Pie hug EG.png Spike disbelieving face EG.png Pinkie Pie dizzy EG.png Spike pops through the portal EG.png Pinkie Pie "just a hunch" 2 EG.png Miscellaneous Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A Pinkie Pie duplicate in a scene edited from Too Many Pinkie Pies for a commercial, with Fluttershy and Rarity in place of another Pinkie Pie duplicate Category:Character gallery pages